


Alternate love

by silver_wing



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: In the alternate dimension: XR feels something is missing in his life but what? He finds his answers in a form of a mysterious robot name Nos-4-A2.





	1. What is missing?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own blosc this is a little of. Hope you like it and if you do not like the pairing or in total. Don't read it. No one is forcing you

After the Buzz from the other universe helped them save their universe, they were able to find their team leader Warp Darkmatter who was experimented by the evil Buzz to be his right hand man. Luckily Warp is as strong willed as the good Buzz, never gave up and fought back. Things gotten back to normal as there were more space rangers to bring back the justice and peace from Buzz's evil tyrannical reign.  
XR couldn’t help but feel he was missing something in his life. He has a crazy older brother to find and pop’s support despite telling him he's not his father but still calls the commander his pops. Don’t get him wrong he is content with what he has but…. Just what is he missing?  
“XR we need to keep a check up on the buees.”  
Warp was like the good Buzz in the other dimension only a bit less of a workaholic and considerate about others credibility.  
‘Maybe Warp could help me on this…?” XR looked at Warp as he was checking inside the machine. 'On second thought maybe not.'  
“Sorry warp, just trying to make sure these are connected.” XR showed the wires.  
“Good work XR but tell me why are you really distracted?” warp ask as he moved out of the way as the crystalisis fuel ship came to his direction.

XR was a bit off but knew its better to answer him than jump around the question.  
“Alright you got me. The reason I'm distracted, it’s just… well... Lately I keep thinking I’m missing something in my life. I mean I got a brother to find and a dad that cares about me. I got you guys. What more could I want?” than a beeping sound came from Warp's comm.  
“Sorry it’s commander nebula calling.” Warp told XR as he saluted. “Yes commander?”  
“Darkmatter, how are the check ups on the buees?”  
“Everything is well. Some minor problems but nothing we can't handle sir.”  
“Good, keep up the good work. Over and out.”  
Warp turned off his communicator and look at XR. “Did it occur that maybe you feel I don't know lonely?”  
XR was confused and Warp continued as he fixed the cables, “I mean you want to fall in love with someone. Its ok to feel that way you know. Even I feel like that when I’m alone. There is someone out there who will love you. Just either have patience or search them out yourself.”  
“That's easy to say but who would love me Warp? I hit on women and they wouldn’t give me the time of day.” XR frowned.  
'Maybe they walk away because you try too hard or push it too far.' Warp thought but went with a gentle nudge of encouragement. “There is always someone for everyone and beside you’ll find the right one in the future, you got time.” Warp spoke as he closed the latch and went to the next buees.  
XR took the words in thought and grinned. “You know he’s right. I mean who knows! Why they may even pass by me-!” XR paused as something bright red pass him. As he turned, he saw something with red electric somethingbut it faded into the planet. XR was surprised seeing something like that, let alone fast.  
'Well better get this done-!' but was cut off as the said mysterious figure pass him, nearly hit him.  
“Alright stop right there!” XR yelled out as he let out his jet wings and flew to catch up to the figure.  
“Ok speedster what is so important you have to be so fast?! There are tankers here with crystallic fuel thats dangerous.” XR yelled out but when he got a good look at the figure, he did not know it was a robot.  
A beautiful one at that with red optics but his left side had a monocle. He gotten a good look at the figure’s form and couldn’t help but gaze at such perfection! 

The robot unknown was oblivious to the said space rangers ogling him.  
“I am sorry sir but I have deliveries to do and as you can see, I am in a rush.” The robot spoke with a British accent.  
XR couldn’t help but gotten shivers as he unconsciously snapped a picture. “Sorry but this area is very dangerous. Just hit one of these tankers and boom! It could burn the layers off a robot.” XR spoke to him with concern.  
The robot glare was softening and bowed. “My apologies, my boss worries about me when I deliver out in the outer systems. I was supposed to take my ship but I prefer to travel, I enjoy flying.” The blue silver with red chrome body explained and let out his wings which were alluring that he took another shot.  
“Well… do you need a ride? There will be allot of tankers coming here and I’m sure your boss will appreciate your safety over deliveries.”  
The robot hesitated but as he thought, he did not see an incoming tanker.

"Watch out!" XR pulled him close to his chest.  
“That was a close one.” XR spoke but realized his hands were below the waist line so he lets go and blushed as the other bot did not understand. Luckily Warp came.  
“Hey no trespassing, this is a danger zone.”  
Both robots turned to warp and the mysterious robot pulled away and bowed. “My apologies. Your teammate told me that and I was about to leave. Which way is the best direction to take?” the bot asks.  
Warp look at the direction the tankers were going. “These tankers go only this direction so if you go north east, you should be fine.” Warp replied.  
“Thank you very much.” Nos spoke to Warp as he bowed to both rangers. “I hope we see each other another time Mr. Ranger.” The robot then flew off.  
XR then felt through his metal chest the gears shifting fast and how his circuits were working overdrive. He did not notice Warp was calling him nor could he understand what he was feeling.

Warp was looking to his and knew his friend was now lovestruck. 'Well this got interesting.'


	2. to the rescue

"Alright team our mission is to get these children out of here!" Warp stated as he held one of the kids with a broken leg. They heard from the LGMs there has been four missing children that were abducted by the evil emperor Buzz. There mission: rescue the children. XR held a little girl with blue hair.  
"Don't worry we will bring you home to your family." The little girl clutch tighter around him as she cried softly. "Hey you've been brave like a space ranger, just a bit more and your family will be happy and you won't have to be scared anymore." XR smiled as they walk.  
"I miss my parents." The young girl spoke scaredly.  
XR felt bad and tried to cheer her up. "So what's your name?" XR asked.  
"Savy SL2."  
"Now that's an interesting surname. Are you an Android?"  
Savy shook her head. "I was an orphan but my parents adopted me but this evil man wanted us to be like him. I just want to be back to my parents."  
XR kept the rage in as he smiled at her. "Well sweetheart, your safe now and you'll be home by supper." XR knew Buzz was evil and after coming back to his empire, they are now able to thwart his evil plans. But this was plain cruel. Taking kids from their family to raise an apprentice. 'Buzz puts a new name in evil.'  
"You remind me of my fathers eyes, CP-22 series their pretty cool."  
"Thanks." XR smiled as he carried her through the passage. As they were heading to the cruiser, they were Ambushed. Warp lead them to a building to protect the kids.  
"Alright we are outnumbered but I have a plan. If I'm right, there is a passage not far from here that will lead us to the star cruiser. I'll lead them out while the rest of you get the kids out."  
XR knew he couldn't let his friend sacrifice himself especially free from Buzz's brainwashing torture. "No way Warp, I'll distract them while you guys get the kids out. I'll fly out of here when I get the chance or take one of the pods." XR spoke and continued before Warp could interject. "Warp you were under the control of Buzz for so long, we all know if Buzz gets his hands on you, it's all over. I'll be fine and besides, I get away without a scratch." With that, he start up his wings and flew off with a fake holograms of the children and his team and the hornets followed him. He saw the star cruiser shooting out as his communicator beeped.  
"XR be careful. Stay hidden as long as possible, we'll comeback for you." XR saluted. "I'll find my own way out. Just get those kids home."  
"Be careful." Savy spoke. XR smiled and flew off knowing where he can hide. As he got into Buzz's tower, he entered in the science lab, he was able to grab a few parts to replace the hornets shot and of course grab some spare parts. 'Better leave while I can.' With that thought, he was ready to fly out but paused when he saw an image of the robot he met a few days ago. He read through the information using the usb as a connection.  
"Hmmm….. Nos_4_a2, a special robot for a variety of abilities.. .. Must be really good if Buzz wants him. Better download this…." He said, downloading all the contents. When it was complete, he heard voices coming so he hid.  
"Man emperor Buzz is going to be so mad when he finds out about those kids gone. Is he still upset about that Nos-4-A2 incident?" he heard a couple yes from others.  
"If that robot had been reprogrammed before, star command would have been annihilated by now." XR was shocked from the news the Grubbs spoke but he wanted to hear more about this. "Nos-4-A2 is not only a threat to star command, but to emperor Buzz himself. He has all the information of Buzz lightyear, especially his weaknesses. Who was the creator again?"  
"Can't remember but who cares, that robot is here and he will forget who he is and the people he met. By the way, where is Buzz keeping him again?"  
"The 4th level, cell 2." And left as they continued their conversation.  
XR couldn't believe what he heard and decided to delete the info off the computer and any hidden files. Soon enough he destroyed any traces of the robot,(He added a few bombs)

'Can't be too careful.' he thought as he headed to the 4th floor. 'I need to save him!' When he got there, he saw each cell empty and finally found cell 2. As the door slid open, he saw Nos laid on a bench outstretched but as he got up using his arms to lean, he was surprised to see the space ranger.  
"Are you not a little too good to be evil?" he said half jokingly and tiredly.  
XR lost his way of speaking till he mentally slap himself. "I came here to rescue you." XR spoke as he went to Nos and saw him having problems moving.  
"Can you move?"  
Nos shook his head no. "Lightyear had disabled that." Before Nos could even stop him, XR scooped him up as he carried him like a bride. Nos felt a blush of embarrassment erupting in him as XR smiled at him.  
"Hey save your energy, we'll find a way to help you move again." XR moved out of the cell and walked as quickly as he could. Once outside, they heard a boom in a lab.  
Before any of the two could say, XR saw a cargo ship they could escape in. XR put Nos on the ground as he went to check if there was anyone there. He was glad it was cleared. He went to lift Nos once again and carried him to the ship. As he got in, he realized there was one seat and two bots. He turned red as he thought of one idea.  
"I'll be fine sitting on the floor-!" Nos didn't get the chance as he was sitting on XR's lap as the seat belt automatically latched on.  
"Safety first?" XR stated chuckled nervously as he hoped Nos did not see his blush being so close there was no space between them. XR turned on his communicator to message Warp he was escaping.  
"Good work XR but you need to get out! Buzz is sending out more hornets and their patrolling the sky. Follow the other cargoes and once in space get out of it."  
"Got it Warp. Over and out." XR saw a few hornets coming in and pressed the button to darken the windows. As soon as the cargo ship was following the rest into the atmosphere, XR unlatched the seat belt as he carefully laid Nos on the floor by some boxes.  
"I'm gonna have to do a check up on you so, sorry about this." XR pulled out a cable from his chest and was trying to figure out where to connect. Nos reached his hand out and XR passes him the plug and inserted it in his randommeter.  
"Checking systems; this will take a minute or two…" XR smiled assuring Nos as the check up was complete.  
"Well, there is no viruses or any damages and I now know how to fix you. Unfortunately, I need to open your panel so I can enable your ability to move." XR couldn't stop the blush spreading across his face.  
Nos hesitated but took a moment to open his panel which opened in the middle. Of his chest, showing all of his wires and systems. XR blushed as he felt this was too much exposure but shook the nerves away and began to rummage through Nos's chest as gentle as he could to fix the problem.  
'Nos_4_a2 is really a piece of work. These parts are self care and advanced compare to my own. Buzz probably saw how valueable he is?'  
"So why does Buzz wants you, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"I'm pretty sure you know the answer." Nos spoke as he looked the other way but could see XR surprised. "While you were doing a check in my systems, I was looking into your own through your plug. I saw through your memory drive. I'm sorry for searching through without your permission." Nos was guilty but saw the said robot giving him a goofy smile  
"Hey don't be, at least you know I also deleted all information about you in Buzz's lab and mainframe and exploded the area with bombs." XR grinned as he closed the red chest and quickly pulled his hands away. "Ok that should do it. Try moving now."  
Nos got up slowly and smiled that he was floating around. He gave a bow to XR in gratitude.  
"I am grateful for what you did," and soon the smile turned into a mischief smirk, "but tell me why do you have a personal folder called 'mysterious bot'? Care to explain?"  
XR chuckled nervously but soon heard a beeping from the comm on the cargo ship.  
"We better ditch the cargo ship since we're in a good distance." XR stated as he held Nos's hand and couldn't help but enjoy the touch. He looked at Nos and was confused why he was blushing till he noticed the plug was still connected.  
XR blushed deeply and decided to shut up and pulled his cord back in.  
As he opened his back for his jet wings, Nos let his wings out and both flew out. Just as they were out, the cargo ship exploded.  
"Guess we made it out in time." XR smiled but felt a hug around his dome.  
"Thank you for saving me and those children. I must take my leave." But before he could leave, XR held his hand.  
"Are you sure you'll be safe? We can give you a lift, especially with Buzz looking for you." XR said as he felt Nos slid his hand out.  
"I would just be a burden to you as Buzz has a way of finding me despite keeping a low profile but I am thankful for the invitation. Till next time, space ranger."  
"XR."  
Nos paused as he turned to his now named savior XR.  
XR blushed deeply but smiled, "My name is XR. What is your name? I know already but I would like to ask out of respect."  
Nos smiled and bowed as he lightly blush. "I am Nos-4-A2, but you may call me Nos." Nos floated close to XR and hugged him again.  
"Thank you XR for protecting and saving me from becoming a monster and a slave. I hope we may see each other again." As Nos floated backwards projecting his wings out and flew away into the ever unlimited space, XR had a goofy smile plastered on his face as the familiar star cruiser coming to his direction.  
That moment XR realizes his feelings and he wasn't the only one.  
Not too faraway, Nos smiled as he secretly had a file name "the taller one" as he smiled at the thought of him, he tried to control his circuits but mostly his metal fangs coming out. He calmed himself as he could as he admire how brave XR is and not to mention cute. He frowned at the reality of the situation. He knows XR has information about him but there is one important information XR does not know, Nos hopes he will never know.  
'He is too kind and sweet. I cannot have him fall for me or even get too close.' He thought but as he flew across space, he did not notice the droplet of tears coming from his optics.  
"I cannot be too happy or too selfish. I am happy with what I have." He said but as he flew through the ever unlimited space, he left trail of tears behind.


	3. Dine and dash

Another job well done for team Darkmatter after protecting an ambassador from bandits and aside the hours of speech, they wait in Zurg's cosmic diner for a good lunch and peaceful time. As they waited to order their meal in Zurg's diner, XR was looking around briefly to distract himself from the boredom till he noticed something red and electric powered caught him off guard.

'Huh?'

He didn't get a good glimpse but he was able to catch a photo of it. Unfortunately, the picture was too fuzzy to fix. XR frowned, figures it may be nothing.

'May not even be him...' XR frown at the thought.

As Sally came over, she announced they were out of Rustolian brand. Turns out there was traffic and the shipping will be late.

"Don't worry we'll get some more soon." And she left.

XR groaned as he slumped on the table.

Warp pat XR on his back. "Hey, we'll pick up some for you on the way back." Warp said as he was given his coffee. XR looked around and saw a couple talking and enjoying themselves. Lately he has been thinking about the mysterious bot name Nos and couldn't help but wish to see him again. He could practically imagine himself holding his hands, talking and sharing moments together. But he won't because he has no idea where he works. Despite doing a check up scans, Nos had some very strong firewalls and protection and he was pretty advanced to a point he knew very little of him. The worst thought of all, he may never see him again.

'But I hope I do see him again.' XR thought with hope.

Warp watched his friend, understood the feeling but did not want to hurt his robotic friend with doubts so he kept quiet.

Just as he thought it was awful, Rustolian oil was in front of him but what he saw was instead of a delicate yellow hand, were delicate yet sharp blue-silver robotic clawed hand. He looked up to meet familiar red glowing eye and a monocle on his left side of his upside down triangle head. He felt his gears stopped for a moment as he was gazing at the very familiar robot wearing a full body cape. It was hard to tell what he looked underneath with his full body cape but he already seen it and still was in awe.

"You ordered the oil correct? We had only this one in the back." he said with his calm and perfect English. XR was loss with words as he felt his tongue was glued.

"Are you alright X-sir?" Nos spoke, asking in concerned, his red optic somewhat half lidded. He remembers XR, but remembering he was although waiting to deliver, he was an employee so he had to be proper.

Luckily for XR, Warp intervened. "Sorry about my friend, he had a rough day fighting against the some bandits and protecting an ambassador. He is just tired and overwhelmed." Warp explained. The silver blue robot was surprised and put his clawed hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile.

"Thank you for protecting those in need and putting others safety before you, it is on the house." He said and floated away. XR turned so red, he was steaming.

Warp shook his head. 'Well at least he knows what it feels like to be love-struck…' He thought as he drank his cup.

XR quietly drank his oil and kept his eye on the caped robot. Despite having information about Nos, he wants to get to know him better. 'I just need an excuse to go up there…' XR thought and saw Warp downing his cup, meaning he was going to pour some more and the said mysterious and alluring bot is sitting right there reading and was by the coffee machine. 'Perfect!'

"I'll get that for you!" and rushed out with his cup.

Warp was confused till he saw where he was going. "Smooth XR, real smooth." Catching Mira's attention and looked across and was confused.

XR felt his gears spiraling fast just being near him. He pretended to look as if he did not have noticed but was surprised the bot was reading Bram Stokers Dracula. XR smiled as he thought he was the only one reading the book. The only difference between their books, his books has notes and questions and other ridiculous stuff and Nos's book seemed to be clean. As he turned to the coffee machine, he was nervous and a bit frighten. There was so many buttons, he had no idea how to work this thing.

"Oh Zurg put a new machine." Warp spoke as Sally handed them their meal.

Sally nodded, "Yeah, Zurg had gotten a new one after so many complaints about not having the right amount so it's a self serve machine. He put a list of how to use it."

'Ok how do you work this thing? Warp likes his coffee black with some sugar….' XR was now really confused so before he pushed any button, a clawed hand stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Just push this one for black coffee." Nos spoke as he pointed out which one. "The sugar is on the side." He spoke still reading his book.

XR smiled, "Thank you so much."

Nos looked up from his book and saw it was the robotic space ranger.

"So you can talk. For a moment I was worried if you damaged your voice box." teased as he looked up to see XR smiled nervously but continued. "I was hoping we could talk more without having to be in dire situations." XR blushed and did the only thing he knew would work: distract him and walk (run) away fast.

"Look! A supermodel!" he ran but didn't notice the said robot was still watching him but chuckled as the robotic space ran to his booth. Nos felt a bit of a blush run across his face, gazing at him. He had to admit the ranger was although quite shy, he was also quite cute. 'Especially his CP-22 series. They are truly mesmerizing.' He thought but saw Zurg passing him his next delivery.

"Alright Nosy, here is you next delivery, hopefully it won't take too long as we only do delivery that are close by for now on."

Nos smiled in agreement and floated away.

"Wait." Zurg said and Nos stopped and turned.

"Don't forget to take the warp pad Nos, I want you back here as soon as you can. You know he is looking for you. I rather have you back safe than hurt."

Nos smiled in appreciation as he shift his red messenger bag and the food to deliver and floated out. XR looked out the window and saw Nos let out his bright red electric wings, he took the chance to take a few pictures before he flew out into space. As Sally came over, XR printed a picture of him and showed it to her.

'Maybe she might know.' XR hope when she got to their table. "Hey Sally do you know who this is?"

Sally got a good look and saw it was Nos as he was ready to fly. She smiled. "That's Nos_4_A2, he was hired by Zurg. I don't know much about him but I know Zurg does. Just-!" but she didn't finish as XR ran past her almost making her fall if it weren't for Warp catching her.

"Zurg!" XR yelled out from the stand.

"XR, sorry we don't have much Rustolian oil-"

"It's not about the oil! I really need to know more about Nos_4_A2?! Oh please tell me anything you know about him?!" XR pleaded and stated.

Zurg was surprised but was not as much as he glared at the tall robot.

"Tell me what exactly do you want to know about Nos?" Zurg glared a bit more in a theory in thought. "Please don't let it be star command's business…." 'I don't want Nosy be a part of a mess of trouble.'

XR looked confused. "Wait, what? No it's not for space ranger business…. Its more like… a personal business?" XR felt like he was not making himself look good especially with Zurg was getting mad by the second. "It's just that…. I sort of…. Have a crush on him." He squeaked that last part out.

Zurg groan, 'Not another love-struck fool. And it had to be XR.' "Just answer me this XR: what do you know about him? Give me a reason why I should tell you about him?"

XR felt embarrassed but answers his question. "Well he likes reading especially the supernatural which so happens to be the same book I'm reading right now. He is geometrically beautiful and he has beautiful red optics. He has a British accent which is really cool and he is kind. He is really special and unique… I just want to get to know him better than the information I have so can you please tell me anything about him that you may know?" XR asked with hope.

Zurg was a bit surprised. Most robot of both sex had mostly want a good time ends up being scrap metal in the claws of Nos but for once XR was decent.

'As far as I know…' he thought bitterly but sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll tell you after we close shop."

XR groan but grin knowing he would learn about him either from Nos himself or Zurg! 'I would like to talk to Nos better.' Before XR could go back to his booth, the said robot was back.

'This is my chance! I'm going to talk to him!' XR smiled and walked out to meet him.

Warp was about to drink his coffee but paused as he saw XR walking to the robot he was crushing on before.

"What is XR doing now this time?" Mira asked wondering why her teammate was going to the robot from earlier. Some people that knew both robots were curious what was going to happen. Some hoped for a fight while others were just curious what was going to happen. Zurg was unaware, he was too busy cooking.

"He is going to attempt to flirt." Warp answered.

"Oh no." Sally spoke with fear.

"What do you mean oh no." Booster asked now concerned.

"There has been a few bots that tried to flirt or even attempt to corner him and... lets just say he makes them into scrap. You better call him back if he doesn't want to get hurt." Sally spoke nervously.

Nos-4-A2 was for most irritated from so many trying to hit on him as if he was some prize while coming back from a delivery. All he wanted was to be left alone but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that he wanted someone to love.

'That would be hard especially with my… flaws.' He thought bitterly.

After his supposedly 'Creator' or rather his 'father' made him, he ordered him to invade star command and destroy it.

It was not that he was rebellious or could not do it... he just did not want to proceed to violence.

Despite supposedly was made by the hands of a villain and made to fight; he did not have anything evil in him. In fact, he had fallen for the beauty of literature and all the arts in many forms. More importantly, he saw all the good than the evil. Unfortunately, the arrogant evil emperor was disgusted by him and ordered to have him fix.

You are made to be a monster and you will become one!

'He can try when I am outlined.' He thought bitterly but smiled. He took the chance given to escape away before he could be reprogramed into a slave. but even from running away, it wasn't easy when bounty hunters were after him due to the emperor placed a bounty on him to bring back.

When he came here to this diner, he was saved by Zurg who became a father figure to him and let him work and live here. He earns his payment by being Zurg's delivery bot and always made it in time. Zurg had been too kind by giving him books he never grew tired of especially of the supernatural. His most favorite was of Dracula and he can remember everything from word to word aside being a robot with a memory drive. Despite the books and music filled him with joy, there is that gap in his theoretical heart he wishes to fill. He has for a while thought of giving someone a chance but was destroyed with the fear and doubts in his motherboard.

'They would hate me when they learn what I am capable of doing to them.' He just wants someone who will treat him right and love him.

'Someone like-' He perked slightly when he senses a presence coming and paused from picking up a battery, still in his grasp.

XR felt his gears shift fast as he went near the robot who was taking something out of his satchel. 'Ok, deep breaths you can do it.' Before XR could go near him he ran out when the said robot was about to look his direction.

Nos turns to his left, there was no one there.

'I can't do it!' with that thought, XR still hid behind the nearest ship. Almost everyone groan in the diner with nothing happened between the two robots

Nos shrugged and dropped the battery back in his bag and decided to go inside. 'Maybe I should try to talk to XR, get to know him better.' He smiled at the thought of him. 'He is cute and charming with his goofy action…' he thought as he went in.

XR, hiding behind a ship mentally slaps himself and decided to go back in the diner. Just as he went in, he saw the red and blue silver beauty sitting in front of the stool booths. Seeing an empty spot, he saw another robot admiring his crush and rushed to the open seat.

"Do you think we should help him?" Booster asked as he saw both robots racing to the seat.

Warp was eating his splurtch and glurch burger, shook his head. "No, besides it's pretty funny seeing what happens."

XR dodged a few people here and there and seeing his chance to sit with his crush. But when he was so close, some overgrown alien took the seat. The robot glared and walked away. XR frowned but couldn't stop the momentum he made and crashed into the said robot.

XR was bearing head and he realized his current situation. There was a mess around the counter. Pretty sure Zurg is fuming but that was not he was concern about and XR now figured he lost his chance especially with his predicament or in his case, his position. 'When I said I wanted to get real close, I did not wanted to be this close!' he had the bot he was crushing on was underneath him and between his legs!'

"What in the cosmos had hit me?" the bot spoke groaning from the unexpected tackle.

XR blushed embarrassingly as the said bot looked up to see it was him.

"They did say be aware of the quiet ones." Nos spoke teasingly and half heartedly joke trying to calm his racing circuits.

XR scrambles off of him. "I'm so sorry about that!" XR stated as he got up and extended a hand to help him up. As the pale blue silver bot did, a jolt went up his circuits and made the space ranger internally shudder. As Nos floated up, both saw their books across. XR grabbed (his own) the book and handed to Nos as he grabbed his (Nos) book.

"You read Dracula as well?" Nos asked as XR smiled.

"Yeah I'm a really big fan of the story. Have you read the whole book yet?" XR replied and asked.

Nos smiled as he showed XR his fangs unconsciously. "I have read it many times, I cannot ever get tired of reading it. It is dark yet romantic and I cannot help but wonder how sad the story is lead but I enjoy it so much as I continue to feel astonished all over again." Nos spoke as he clung the book to his chest happily.

XR blushed as he couldn't stop taking pics of his crush.

'Great, now I'm aching like a creepy stalker.' He thought but felt warm in his chest knowing someone feels the same as he does. XR smiled and blushed seeing the robot smiled warmly.

"So do you want to hangout and talk about the story sometimes? I have tons of books and maybe you like to share your thoughts on them."

Nos smiled and nodded, "I would love that very much."

XR began to steam and his gears shifting too fast and circuits going overdrive.

"Are you alright, taller one?" Nos asked but was surprised as XR froze in place. Soon enough a few more space rangers came with their food to go.

"Don't worry about this guy, he's really shy and happy to meet you. Also he really likes you!" Warp yelled out as he helps push XR out.

Nos could feel a blush coming out as he felt his own gears speeding but smiled as he looked down at the book in his hands. He sat down as he opened the book to see at the corner of the hardcover was written "XR". He chuckled lightly as he read the first few pages with a smile.

'I enjoy writing notes on my thoughts but on a separate, paper... But his thoughts are so well thought out and I cannot help but wish to read his thoughts. I hope he does not mind I read his book.' He thought as he found sticky notes and small notes on the pages. The more he read them, the more he was too interested in what he felt and ignoring everything around him.

Zurg on the other hand was groaning at the scene. 'Now I have a space ranger to worry about now…' he thought with a headache building up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to extend the story but I'm in a middle of a writers block so leave a comment of your ideas of what you like to see please


	4. Of questions and tours

"Alright team, after finally succeeding this far, there is one person we need to take down. Our next target, commander Nebula." Warp said as he look at the new recruiters of star command.

"Our mission: attack him where he won't expect it: before his dinner, we will attack and have him buy cookies as sources confirm he eats deserts before his main course." Warp grin as the junior space cadets were excited to sell cookies to commander Nebula.

"Don't forget to sell the cocoa nutty, we're overstocked." XR stated as all the scouts ran off and in a distance, he heard his dad screaming.

"Poor commander Nebula. Hopefully this is a success." Warp spoke with a grin.

"Hopefully he hasn't eaten yet." XR grinned as both rangers walked through the hall. As they enter the cafeteria, nearly everyone was waiting in line.

"I'm gonna call out to eat. Want anything XR?"

XR grinned, "Rustolian oil." But he then thought of Nos. He hasn't seen him for some time and he hoped to see him again. 'What are the chances of seeing him again?' XR did the math and the chances…. Were a -10. He glared at the results.

"Ok I made the call, delivery should be made soon." Warp said as he saw XR distracted and trying to get some better results than a -50.

'Still thinking about the bot…' Warp had known since XR first saw him but as of late, XR had not seen him. 'But it's because of this bot, it did stop XR hitting on girls and thinking more clearly. Not to mention he has better manners…' He gotten a message his food was here. Warp grinned as his lunch was here.

"That was quick." Warp walked to the cruiser station and opened the secure latch and was surprised to see the cloaked robot.

"if it isn't my buddy's source of affection. Man, XR should have came with me."

The robot was surprised with a blush and frowned. "I thought he would have lost interest at this point." Nos spoke.

"Well that's XR for you, doesn't give up on anything so easy. So your name is Nos-4-A2 right?"

Nos kept quiet and nodded. "That will be 14.95." he stated as Warp smiled as he handed Nos his card to accept the amount.

"Listen, XR is new to this whole crush thing so please don't hurt him by being distant, believe me it's a fail plan. XR really cares about you so at least see him, I know you care about him, even if you barely met him."

Nos crossed his arms as he hate to admit it but the space ranger was right. He had been curious how his… friend?... Acquaintance?... How XR has been doing. He wanted to see him for quite a while but with rush hour and deliveries, he has not made time. And he should have brought XR's book with him but he is intrigued by his thoughts and so Nos feels awfully selfish keeping the book… but to see XR, he felt that warm feeling again.

'Better late than never.' Nos thought as a small smile crept on his face.

"I'll take you to where he is at. He should be at the cafeteria."

Nos gave a sincere smile. "Please lead the way."

"Never gonna happen?!" XR glared at his results for the 25th time. "Forget the ratio I know it's not a lost cause!" he stated but scared some of the other space rangers close by. Despite the confidence, he couldn't help but felt ridiculous of thinking the possibility of Nos thinking about him (didn't help his ratio was out of your league on the 12th time). There was another theory, Nos is probably busy or maybe has a partner and he is just stealing him away from them and if he is already in love, they'll be happy together and he'll be alone wishing on the what if.

"And I'll never see him again."

"Never see who again?"

XR looked up to see Nos standing across from him.

He didn't care if Nos wasn't single, he was happy to see him, heck even being his friend is still worth it. "It's great to see you! How have you been? Have you taken care of yourself? I mean of course you have- I mean, I'm not saying your not well. Your always great and fit-!" XR went silent as Nos chuckled a bit.

"Sorry if I'm rambling so much, I'll just keep quiet." He drank his oil Nos brought him.

Nos smiled. "I do not mind, it is quite cute."

XR blushed as he choke on his drink.

Nos continues. "How is saving the galaxy? You must have met so many people and seen wonders in your travels." He hope to make conversation with him to get to know him better.

"Well not much so far on saving lives at the moment. Me and Warp are leading junior space cadets about being a space ranger."

"Leading young space cadets can bring them closer to their dreams." Nos remarked.

XR smiled, "Well aside that, my friends are on their home planet taking care of some businesses so I am bored." XR spoke.

"But you know they will come back correct?" Nos asked.

XR nodded.

"Then do not feel so bored, surely you have a family or a lover to spend time with?" Nos spoke at the painful thought of XR taken but shook it away.

"Well there is no lover but how can I when I have to protect others?"

Warp shook his head. 'Nos was giving a hint you idiot.'

"But I'm still getting my dad the commander to partake in a father son trip but still no luck."

"At least you are not alone, you have a father." Nos spoke with a sad smile.

"I also have a brother…. He is kind of nutso and seeking revenge." He said and saw Nos still had that sad smile.

'XR, your putting salt on the wound.' Warp glared.

"I'm sure you have a family or friends or a … partner that cares about you."

Nos looked down, "Aside you and Sally and Zurg, I do not have a family or a lover."

"I'm sorry about that… do you know anything about your family? Maybe there are some clues or I can help you…" XR couldn't stop the internal joy and relief Nos is single and at the same time guilt.

But he has a chance to court Nos and maybe become his family so to speak.

'Guess he isn't that of an idiot….' Warp thought with a smirk.

"That is what I would like to know. I know Lightyear had awakened me but I know he is not my creator and I wish to find them but as for lovers…. I cannot have one." Nos stated which stung XR harshly. It was worse than a laser through him.

'Those words got to leave a mark.' Warp cringe at a terrible memory.

'Right where it hurts.' XR thought but continued in hopes to change his mind. "Why not? Surely a bot would be so lucky to have you. Your so great as well beautif- has a beautifully great personality, you can have anyone." 'I would be more than lucky. I would be happy.'

Nos blushed but continued his reason. "There has been some that have tried to 'woo' me and I make them into scrap metal when their form of 'wooing' is uncomfortable for my taste. I have met some that were decent but they seem to end up wanting a one night stand or I do not give them time because of my job. I cannot quit my job for them. I enjoy it and yet they believe it is a waste of time." He stated sternly.

"I can agree. I can't always drop what I'm doing and I protect others. I enjoy being a space ranger and if they can't understand or respect my choice, then it's their loss."

Nos nodded but frown. "I believe my only concern is that if I choose to have one, I hope they will tolerate my flaws." Nos spoke but look to XR, wondering how he would react to that flaw.

XR frowned but Warp replied, forgot he was there. "If you want somebody to love you, they have to love your flaws too. Love is a give and take, there are no short cuts or exceptions. Besides that, if you really want to be with someone, get to know them better and be open to them. Don't keep secrets but take the time to tell them." Warp said before he drank his cup. "I mean you guys have it easier, you can offer each others information about yourselves right? With that you can understand each other much better." Warp asked but both were silent as well blushing. He thought of an idea.

"XR, why don't you give your friend a tour of star command? Show him around while we wait for the meteor shower to pass through."

Nos tilted his head in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Around this time there is a meteor shower that comes around so no one can't leave for an hour or two." Warp exclaimed.

XR gave a hopeful smile. "Hey if your not busy, I could give you a quick tour of star command. Its against the rules but since you made it this far for us, maybe you can take a break?" he said and he hoped his crush would stay for a bit.

Nos looked away in deep thought but when he looked at the tall space ranger, he smiled as he went around the table as XR got up nervously but relaxed as his crush hooked his arm around XR's own.

"If we do not get caught."

XR was the happiest and luckiest robot ever! he was able to give a tour to his crush and to see how curious Nos was about everything is worth the trouble. They had conversation that were nice and he made Nos laugh a few times. When they got to the lab the LGMs were working but stopped when they spotted Nos.

All at once the LGMs said "ooo" in perfect harmony and surrounded Nos, separating him from XR.

"Very nice metallic form. Capable to withstanding any outcome and stronger than XR's own body. OOOOOO." One of the LGMs spoke as they touched Nos's arms and lower form. "Self gravity maintenance, also to shift to adjust." As they looked at Nos, XR felt jealous they were touching him but saw Nos was getting uncomfortable. It went too far when one of them opened his mouth. "electro tip absorber and diamond cut metallic fangs capable to cut and pierce through any metal. Same with claws. Woooooooow."

"Don't you guys know personal space? Your making him very uncomfortable doing that." The LGMs all together apologize as Nos thanked XR and left. Another thing that was embarrassing was hiding Nos in a broom closet but having to be extremely close to him. "Sorry for the tight space, usually there is a larger closet."

Nos smiled and blushed as XR quietly took pictures of Nos.

'If I don't get to see him anytime soon, at least I would have pictures….' As soon as it was clear, XR resumed his tour.

"So this room is where we have all the space rangers test their strength and speed and agility. I come here for practice and its really great." Then XR thought of an idea. "Do you want to try it?"

Nos hesitated but since everyone was gone, he nodded.

XR smiled. "Ok let me take you to where you need to enter…"

5 minutes later

"So are you ready?" XR asked through the mic as he held Nos's cape as he was enjoying the view of Nos without his cape. As much as he tried to be on his best behavior, it was hard when seeing Nos full view. He saw Nos nodded as XR then pressed a few buttons.

"We'll start on the 1st level for now." XR stated as he began the program. He could not look away as Nos moved fast with grace. XR grinned as Nos did a few back flips and dodge with no problems. Nos had lasted for a good fifteen minutes when it hit level 4, he didn't break at all. As he turned off the testing room, he looked at the result and the lower part of his mouth fell. Nos has the same score as Warp and felt maybe Nos is far more than the data gave him. 'Better keep this to myself…' he thought as he made his way to see Nos happy.

"Thank you. XR, it was nice to finally stretch." Nos stretched protruding his chest out and XR silently snapped some pictures despite they looked sort of lewd. As Nos put his cloak on, XR lead him out the hall.

"Well we also have a sparring room for hand to hand combat. If you want to see it that is?"

And XR saw the said silver blue clad red robot grinned and nodded yes. As they came in and saw large room with orange mats and nobody was here.

"So wanna spar?" XR asked as Nos took off his cloak as it slid off on the side as he smirk deviously.

"If you believe I am not too much for you to handle." Nos answered as he floated to the center.

XR felt chills inside as he made to his side and got to an offensive pose. "To me, your worth it."

Nos grinned as he held his arms to a defensive pose.

"lets make a deal. If I win, you have to go with me to a play." Nos spoke, "As friends."

"Let me think," XR replied and beam. "Alright, if I win, you have to give me one tiny little kiss."

Nos was caught off guard. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well," XR felt shy but needed to explain, "I never had a kiss before and well you're quite beautiful- you know what let me change it-!"

He stop when Nos was in front of him with a mischief glint in his monocle.

"How about if I win, you go with me to a play as friends but if you win," he pressed a button on XR's chest and leaned forward till he was by his head. "You can do anything you want with me."

XR blushed deeply how seductive he is and how much he can get his gears and circuits a run.

"Ok." He spoke weakly as Nos went to his previous spot and stance.

XR felt pumped up as they heard a clink and both came at each other and fought. XR was amazed how Nos fought. Despite having the upper hand in speed, XR couldn't help but enjoy this and he could see Nos felt the same. Soon enough both had came to a pause as both realized they were fighting for a good half hour and they were having an audience.

Well one who was a junior space cadet name Savy.

"Savy your parents are going to be looking for you and worried sick." XR stated.

"I saw you two fighting and I wanted to see who would win. I was rooting for both of you but mostly him." She pointed to Nos, "But you both were holding back. Come on, at least go all out." She exclaimed as she frowned.

'So Nos/XR was holding back…' both thought as they went back to their position.

"Ready…. Set…. Go!" Savy yelled out.

XR threw in the first punch, Nos pushed his fist out of the way and flipped him over and slammed him on the mat.

XR was getting a slight headache but able to come to his sense but felt Nos grip his hand and pin him against the floor.

"Do you surrender?" Nos asked. XR although really wanted to say yes, he did want to go on a date. XR thought of one idea but blushed when he used all the strength and pushed Nos forward and pinned his clawed hands together with one hand and held Nos's hips with the other. Nos could have slipped out but he couldn't stop his randommeter from speeding up so fast and for some reason, he liked being in this position but felt his fangs coming out.

'Not now…' he thought.

"Do you give up?" XR spoke as he blushed.

Nos sighed as he shuddered from the question as well the energy flow through XR so he looked as calm as he could, "You win."

As XR let go, he frowned seeing Nos slightly hyperventilating as he sat up. XR held out his hand and Nos took it.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you in any way did I?"

Nos surprised but smiled warmly, "I am alright. This was rather fun and I enjoyed myself. Thank you." XR smiled as Nos continued. "It seems you won our deal…."

XR blushed, "Well…. Would you like to go out with me? Your choice of course. And I have some good books so we could hang out instead." XR smiled.

Nos just chuckled, he felt slowly and painfully the hunger drift away. "You are too sweet XR… and too cute."

As Nos was going to lean up to XR, they heard a beeping. Nos saw his pager and gave XR a sad smile.

"I must head out." He said but before he left, he turned back and kissed XR just by the corner of his lips and zoomed off.

All XR could do was froze as he was given a kissed.

Savy was confused until XR screamed out. "I have a chance!"

As he flew through space, Nos felt his fangs slid back in as he was relieved.

'At this rate I cannot see him anymore. Why can I not fall in love with him without the urge to bite him?!' Nos hugged himself as he kept thinking of everything that happened.

"Why is it harder to ignore this?" he said as he went through space, hating the feeling of solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that been pretty busy and quick announcement; I would like your input and if you want give me an idea of what you would like to see in the story


	5. Lost in translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note* because it is thanksgiving i will post three and also a late celebration for badboylover24 bday!*

Lost in translation  
XR was excited to see Nos after his visit at star command and he found out Nos has a day off for a certain reason. For XR it was a chance to be close to Nos and maybe ask him out. As they enter in the diner, he looked around but could not find him anywhere.   
He walks to the counter and saw Zurg reading what looked to be about cooking. Shaking his head, he walks up to the with confidence and before he could ask, Zurg raised a hand.   
“Nos is not here XR. He went to his DATES. If you want to see him, here is the address.”   
XR felt like his engine was crumbling. He felt every hope lost and he could feel like off lining coming up.  
Warp over hearing this did not want his friend losing his chance like he did. “Listen XR if you really love Nos then take him. Prove to him your better and worth it than who ever he is dating. Woo him. Don’t make the same mistakes as I did.”   
XR at first doubt it but the kiss (on the edge of his lips) he felt and the possible connection he has with him…. He was fully determined now.  
“I’ll do it!” XR stated and ran out.  
Zurg was confused. “What are you talking about? Nos is not on a date, he is getting his monthly system check up.” Zurg stated.  
Warp was confused.  
Zurg rolled his red eyes. “Database analysis technological electronic system check up. He goes on the account for his health. His mechanic gives me the results of what is wrong with him or if he is in shape.”  
Warp look shocked and slapped his hand over his face. 'What have I done.' Stated rather than questioned.  
In Planet Valgaria-  
XR was so determined to court Nos, he was thinking how to even woo him by. He looked at the information and was chuckling to himself. “I won’t back out.” ' whatever it is, I wont lose him!'  
In a small clinic-  
“So what are the bad news Dr. V? Is it bad?” Nos asked nervously but his neon blue doctor shook her head and smiled.  
“Nothing serious on the account your energy fatigue. I’m prescribing you to feed on the higher voltage but you also need a replacement for certain parts but the only one place that has that is star command and as we both know that is unlikely.” She said disdainfully. “The specific parts needed is unique and aside star command, planet B is another source but I am not on the account for your safety.”  
“It is not important though is it?” Nos ask hesitate for a moment.   
Dr. V nodded but frown. “But as the old saying goes it may be in the future. I would say you can ask your dear affection for a favor.” She grin seeing a glare and a blush to her direction.  
“I cannot do that to him. I have done nothing but bother him.” Nos spoke but there were most times he helped him. “I do not wish to impose or hurt him in any way. I-!”  
“Nos! Don’t-!”  
Nos and his doctor looked to see XR by the door and a little surprise and embarrassed to realizes Nos was talking to what seems to be a doctor.  
A doctor for robots.  
“Is this a bad time?” XR questioned as he realize Nos has his panel opened and he was glaring. The doctor slightly giggled and Nos annoyed but shook his head. “No but if you may please wait outside?” he said as he closed his chest panel.  
Dr. V then had a light bulb after seeing the star command symbol.  
“Would you happened to have a spare of these parts?” she showed a list to him. XR looked through and remembered the parts he took a while back. Opening his panel, he took out the said parts. “Will these do?”  
2 hours later  
“Well then, now that the parts are replaced thanks to your friend XR, you are in perfect health, you can head out. Have a safe travel.”   
“Thank you. See you until next check up.” Nos replied back and he and XR left.   
“So DATES was a short acronym terms for your check up?”   
Nos nodded. “I can understand why you assumed and tried to ‘save' me but please XR; I would not go out with anyone that easily, I have… an idea of who I would like to date.” Nos gave a side glance to XR and smiled. “Besides, I have already have a date with you but I would like to have it when we are not busy or in dire situations.” He spoke looking to XR for any indication.  
“You don’t have to because of the deal Nos.” XR spoke half heartedly. A part of him wanted to happen and hope for it and it hurt that Nos has an idea of who he likes. 'I wonder who is the lucky bot!'  
“But I want to XR.” Nos replied back. “ And I trust you XR.” And smiled that despite XR so close, he is not feeling his fangs protruding. He wants to enjoy this moment with him even if it lasts a minute or two.  
“Well unless a vacation is in order, it won’t be soon.” XR grumbled.  
Nos nodded but smiled. “But I do enjoy these small moments we share; no matter how crazy it may start or end, all will be fine. You are precious to me XR as well of the many others in my life.”  
XR felt warm and thought of a question. “Hey Nos how old are you? I’m kind of curious.”  
Nos took in thought, “Well I am by maturity…. maybe in my early thirties but I have since Lightyear has awakened me about eight months.”   
'Hey I’m older than him by three months.' XR thought.  
“But the time I was started to be created was about two to three years.” Nos stated and XR thought, 'So he is older than me…' XR thought and saw Nos lost in thought.   
“You ok Nos?” XR ask.  
“It’s ridiculous to think about much less say it.” Nos spoke as he passed it off.  
“There is nothing you will say can be ridiculous. So what is it?”  
Nos looked out to the park they were passing by and frowned. “I remember when I was being made.” Seeing XR nodded, he continued, “A while ago I read a book called Van Helsing and there was a part where Frankenstein’s monster describes despite not being awakened nor alive, he heard his creator spoke to him, telling him he will make a change for the better…” Nos floated to a weeping willow tree with beautiful blossoms. “… I had a minor headache but I had remembered a small time. It is a bit hazy but I can hear someone talk to me,” he looked to XR with a sad smile, “I can hear them talking to me that even though evil as I was programmed to be, I am more than- more than some mere imitation of a monster. They told me I am special, I am unique.” He chuckled as he looked up to XR. “It is a little foolish is it not.”   
XR held his sharp shoulders, “You heard your creator talk to you Nos!” XR held his shoulders and continued. “Think about it, there are rare times a robot of any kind gets a chance to meet their own creator, let alone hear them talk while creating you. Even I can’t say I gotten that chance. That’s a start to where to find them Nos! I’m happy for you!” XR grin.   
Nos smiled but despite finding a start, he does not know where to go from there.   
XR seeing this had a thought. “Hey Nos? If you like, I can help you find out by using star commands network. If you can give me a copy of the memory, I can find a match. We have a lot of resources and with it you can find your creator sooner.” XR gesture to a possible chance to help his crush.   
Nos knew XR could help him so why not just take the help? Then the talk with Ms. V brought a reason. “Why would you help me with my mess that may not even be successful? Why put yourself through the trouble? You have already done so much for me.”  
“Nos, this is important to you and if I was in your position, I would go crazy and not once stop till I find the answers. And to be honest,” XR looked the other way blushing, “I want to help so that you can know you don’t have to do this on your own. That and you can trust me and know I’m not like those jerks that just doing this just to hit on you or having a one night stand.”  
Nos smiled, “XR I appreciate all that you done for me especially when I was in danger and you talk to me and show me respect. You are not a jerk I mean yes from time to time I may have seen you act that way, but there is also times you respect there disinterest. You are nothing like them and I am proud to say I-!”   
They both heard from both sides two different beeps on each side.  
Nos looked at his pager and sighed as XR heard he was needed.   
“Seems something always stops us.” Nos replied and just when he was about to tell him the truth.  
“Yeah but I still won’t give up on helping you find your creator.” XR stated and Nos smiled as he handed XR something as well giving him a hug.   
“give me a call when you get a chance and I’ll send it to you, till then thank you.” He said as he extended his wings to fly away.  
“Call wait wha-!” and in XR’s hand was a paper with Nos call connection and email. XR was so happy he flew out with so much enthusiasm.


	6. Head case

“I’m doom….” Was all XR could feel as he slumped on the table.   
“XR it can’t be that bad? It’s not like your dying.” Mira spoke patting on his back.  
“XR your going to be fine. Your not dying.” Booster said.  
“What if I am dying?!”  
“Who is dying?”   
XR looked up to Nos and felt even more sad. The hoping and planning to court Nos was exploding, crumbling to pieces.  
“The LGMs told me not good and I won't know till Warp comes.”  
Nos was now concern wanting to known what is wrong. Just as he was concern, the delivery mailman comes with a smile.  
“Delivery for XR. I’m gonna need an ocular scan.”   
XR unscrew his optic and passed it out to be scan but when someone bumped into the delivery man, which resulted in his optic falling off, luckily Nos being close, caught it and held it carefully.   
Nos leaned forward and screw in XR’s optic in for him. “Is it on right?”   
XR blushed and nodded. Before he could say more, the delivery man gave him his envelope. “Have a nice solar cycle.”   
XR frowned upon the envelope.  
“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Booster asked.   
XR handed to booster with an even more gloom. “Oh what’s the point.”  
Before Nos could imply, booster tore open and was surprised. “Hot rockets. It says here that you won a free weekend at the high roller suite at the brand new par at the Par X- Lence casino resort in the Mahamba 6.”   
XR smiled but for a moment and went back to frowning. “What’s the point of getting excited with my condition.”  
“And what is your condition?” Mira asked.   
“I don’t know!!!!”  
Nos as quiet as he was, considering maybe keeping his emotions in. 'But if XR is dying….' He perks up to see Warp comes in with a frown. 'Maybe it is that bad.'  
“Tell me Warp, what’s wrong with me? How bad is it?”   
“Not good. You-“   
“I’m dying aren’t I. You guys are the best teammates I have ever had. You guys are like siblings to me.” XR turn to Nos and held Nos hands, “Except for you Nos, you I-”   
“XR your not dying. You just have mental fatigue.”   
XR paused as he was shock as Nos was relieved but puzzled at maybe a possible answer and how is XR is mentally ill.  
'It does not make sense.' He thought to himself.  
“I’m not dying, I’m just nutso. Woo hoo!” XR then could see it now and glared at warp.  
“I know the drill: first comes psyche evaluation then comes discharge. Then its XR mall of the universe security guard.”  
“XR it is just an ink block test. You’ll pass with flying colors. Take the weekend off and come back refresh.”  
“You sure?” XR said.  
Nos decided to intercede. “If it makes you feel better, I can ask Zurg if I can take the day off to support you.” Nos insisted.  
“Are you sure, I don’t want you to miss-”  
“Despite that this does not make sense, I can see you need all the support you can get and maybe 'hangout' afterwards.” Nos said.  
“It’ll be easy XR.” Booster said as he grabbed a napkin and mushed his face with sauce. “What do you see?”  
“What do I see? How does this- Hey a very limber syranian snake dancer.” XR chuckled.  
Nos seeing XR was doing good, felt a little mad.  
Booster did it again with XR with this time two syranian dancers.  
Nos chuckled silently at this. 'At least he is not-'  
“Nos when did you learn how to snake dance. Wow your really flexible.”  
Nos growled and pulled the paper away. “Don’t make me regret saying what I said XR!” Nos growled lowly.  
Despite the rage and animalistic character, he couldn’t help but like Nos this way.   
'I really like Nos even when he is bearing his fangs at me.' was XR able to think but had another thought that had him question. “Hey Nos, can I talk to you for a bit, I need your advice.” XR ask as Nos relaxed but still glared.  
“Of course, lead the way.” Nos said as he followed XR outside.  
As they were outside XR looked at Nos and felt nervous. 'Should I ask him? What if he agrees I’m a lunatic?'   
Nos soft glare turned into concern. “Is this about the symptom that is bothering you?”  
XR nodded and frown. “I was made to be a space ranger Nos, I mean what if I-”  
“XR your not crazy. And your not like your brother XL if that’s what your that is what you are thinking. I know he cares about you but do remember he does not want revenge on you but on Commander Nebula and more likely not using his head to do what is right.” Nos remembers XR explaining about his crazy brother and that despite being a little crazy and out for revenge, he has shown he cared. He pats on his back in comfort. “You will pass with flying colors as Warp said.”  
XR smiled but frowned. Nos had a thought and grin. “My mechanic has a sister who happens to be a psychiatrist. If you like, you can go there before going to the resort? They will have another results that will say you are not crazy.”   
XR looked up surprise and hugged Nos around his shoulders. “Thank you Nos!”   
Nos smiled and wrapped around his upper torso.  
At planet Vulgaria  
At the same clinic.  
XR sat nervous as Nos was reading a book.   
“Are you sure this is good? I mean its outside of star command.”  
“She owes me a favor after delivering parts for her brother. And she can send that you passed her ink blot tests. You will be fine.” Nos said.   
Before XR could say anything, he heard his name called. As he went in he was surprised to see some teddy bears but the room felt calming somehow with so much rock a Billy stuff. The psychiatrist was a little on the chunky side but she was pretty and has lavender skin unlike her sister had blonde hair.  
“Hi XR my name is Brittney and before I give you the ink blot test, I need to ask what may have caused the reason you need this? As far as my scan from my sister, you seem to be stable.”  
XR thought of the recent mission. “It might be because of the Vulcharians were attacking a small station.” Then he felt angry. “Those no good for nothing are terrible and hunt and destroy poor unsuspecting bots. I guess you can say I was enthusiastic to fight them.”  
His psychiatrist nodded in agreement. “I know what you mean, Nosy came across them a while back but they cannot out beat him. But he still did came out with a few scratches.” She shrugged but notices XR was fuming. She remembers her talk with her sister about him.  
“So lets begin the ink blot test.” She brought out the first one. “Tell me what you see?” she asked.  
XR was looking at the blot and saw Nos with his wings out. “I -I see a butterfly, ready to fly.”  
She raised a brow and went to the next one.   
After 15 different blots and 12 blushes later they were done.  
“In my professional opinion, you are sane. There is nothing wrong with you but there is a personal concern I have. You need to be open with your feelings to Nos. If you don’t, you’ll lose him.”  
XR blushed and ran out.   
Nos looked up to see XR rushing out and before Nos could even ask he heard XR said “See ya later Ms. V!” and pulled Nos with him out. Brittney was for a moment happy and giggled at why Nos likes this bot a lot.  
“It’s pretty cute how they dance with their feelings.”   
Brittney screeched. “How the hell are you in here?!” She yelled at her older sister.   
Ms. V shrugged, “ I was in the closet. Did you know you have a very disorganized mess in there?” she stated as she smooth out her jacket.   
“Do you have any respect for privacy Mimi?!”  
“Do you have my favorite hat Brit?”  
“GET OUT!!!”   
Nos lead him to the park they passed three days ago to read the map through the hologram he was projecting through his monocle.  
“There is a galaxy space line about a mile from here.” Nos said as he shut off the hologram. “A plane will leave in about twenty minutes.”   
“How do you know about that?” XR asked. 'He's always full of surprises.'  
“I looked it up.” Nos shrugged “Though using the hologram was already a part of me, I try not to use it when I get migraines.” He rubbed his head.   
XR felt guilty but Nos smiled reassuringly. “But it is not bad I assure you. If I use it one too many times then it will become a migraine.”  
XR smiled, “Thanks for helping me with this. Even with this resort, I probably be too nervous to even relax.” XR said   
“It is no problem XR. What are friends for?” Nos replied but mentally scolded himself.   
XR smiled and took a mental note to court him after this.  
At Mahamba 6.  
XR held his stuff as he got out from Galaxy space line.  
“*Mm* analyze that tropical air.” XR grinned. As he waved for a taxi only to sped up, causing to drop all of his stuff.   
“I got your license number mac!” XR yelled out as he saw a taxi stop but was pushed out of the way by a green taxi with “Par X- Lence Resort courtesy shuttle”. XR got in. As they drove by the beach, XR saw wahinis in bikinis but then mentally slapped himself when he felt he was cheating on Nos. Soon enough he thought of Nos at a beach, laying on his stomach with nothing but his lower part painted black and was blushing deeply how Nos could maybe seduce him in someway. As he was daydreaming about Nos exposed, he thought of calling Nos asking if he would like to join. 'Nah, I already got him mad about the ink blot test. Maybe relaxing at the beach will do me good.'  
“Ok you can drop me here-!” but was stopped when something wrapped around his waist and all the windows were blocked. “Hey! What gives!” he yelled out only to be shock to see XL.  
“XL?!”   
“Don’t you know you can’t get somethin' for nuthin'.” XL said and turned back to look out for the road. “ha! Free high roller suit? Tch, Yeah right, as if.” And the window closed between them.  
“Oh you can’t kidnap me right now. I was here relaxing!”   
At XL’s hideout-  
XR was for most shock at his predicament. Despite being in the same height, he was taken down by XL when especially it didn’t help he had and acid arm and a multipurpose arm. As his brother separated his head from his body, he glared. “Hey you can’t rip off a space ranger’s head and get a away with it!” he yelled angrily.  
XL put his head on a makeshift metal stump. “Hold still… hmm… needs a lil' work around the eyes.” He said as his body went through the mounds of parts and found a pair similar to his little brother’s optics.  
“Hey! I may have passed one ink blot test but at this rate, I’m probably going to suffer from mental fatigue so- Heeeey. Is that an electron XJ niner neural decoder?”   
“Why yes. You like it? Don't act so surprise, ill send you a catalog.” XL grinned as his body was putting on the false optics. “Oh. What's your mel code?”  
“Star command FGW3321.” But felt dumb as he saw XL had his red head painted as his own.   
As XL was being moved to XR’s body, he laughed triumphantly.  
“Now my plan is complete!”  
“Plan? So this isn’t just a kidnap for ransom thingy?” XR said nervously.  
“Disguised as you, I’ll infiltrate star Command and plant,” he paused as he walked to a large box with a large like blanket and pulling it off to reveal, “This really big bomb!”  
XR puzzled, “Ok, lets just say you fool everybody in star command. They think your me, they still won’t let you just waltz in with that thing!”   
XL laughed. “I though of that.”   
As if on cue, they heard a doorbell rang.  
“Come iin~ its open~!” XL yelled out in a sing song tone.  
The delivery man comes in.   
“Somebody around here call for a pick up?”  
XL cackling and laughing away into space “I’ve got guaranteed next day delivery to sweet revenge!”   
Next solar cycle.  
XL was able to plant the bomb and lock all escape route. Just as he was about to escape.  
“XR?”   
XL turned, all laser guns pointed every where.   
“Where?!” he yelled out. He was stop by some weird looking robot in a cape. “Oh… me.”  
“You look… different.” Nos raised a brow.  
“I uh… got a tan!”  
“Robots don’t get tan…. Why is your voice so unusually high?” Nos crossed his arms  
“From... yodeling?”   
“At a beach.” Nos was sensing something was off. Despite the appearance, XR’s energy signature is exciting and calming but this ones was…. Crazy. He then had an idea as he pulled out a certain ink blot. “You know 'XR' I wanted to pretest you on your test,” he grinned as he pulled out to show the ink blot Booster made. “Tell me, what do you see?” he asked.  
“Simple, an explosive bomb!” XL said.   
Nos raised a brow and knew this was not XR, he just has to catch him off guard. “A bomb. you don’t see anything like before? Could you tell me what you previously saw?” he ask.  
“Another bomb?” XL asked.  
Nos gave a “are you serious” look as he put the ink blot paper back into his chest. “Quit the impersonation,” he pointed angrily at him. “I know you are not XR. He saw… something else.”   
XL backed away from Nos. 'This guy is dangerous. He’s giving me the creeps.' “H-h-how did you know?! I thought I could fool everyone here?!”   
Nos did not answer but attack the impersonator. All XL could do was dodge the blast of energy. Just as Nos had him cornered, he paused from attacking. The impersonator looked almost like XR but crazy so it was a possibility this is XL. He calmed his rage and looked at XL sternly.   
“You are XL, XR’s older brother?”   
XL nodded.   
Nos glared, “Then why are you impersonating him?”   
XL glared back at him. If there was one thing he did care was XR. Just because he was crazy doesn’t mean he didn’t care. Why else would he impersonate him? “Why do you want to know? What are you, his protector or his boyfriend or something?”   
Nos did not care as he growled lowly. “That is none of your concern but I want to know where is he?”   
XL looked closely at Nos and was shocked to be face to face with a monster many robots fear. “Hey! Your Nos-4-A2! The energy vampire!” then XL pulled out all the laser guns. “I may want to destroy star command but nobody sways and hurt my lil' brother!” He yelled out and pulled the trigger... only for none of them to work. “Oh yeah well, uh, I bet you didn’t expect these!” he pulled out energy drainer out of his finger tips and connect them to his chest.   
But nothing happened. Nos growled and sent a pulse of energy that threw him across the hall. “Tell me, where is he?” scrape his claws across the wall, sharpening his claws and promising pain. “I do not want to harm you but if XR is hurt, I will make you suffer.” He growled lowly.  
All XL could do was run away and Nos chased him across the hall and into the training room. Just as he had XL at a cornered again, a group of space rangers jumped him and cuffed his arms.   
XL grinned evilly. “I’ll take this perpetrator in a holding cell.” But when he got near Nos, the energy vampire hissed and growled at him. He shrieked like a girl but taped over Nos's mouth. He lifted Nos and looked for the nearest broom closet. He put him in there and closed the door putting a sign that said “Do not enter”.  
“Now for my-”  
“XR you need to take your ink blot test! Your late.” Warp stated as he grabbed his hand and took him to his psyche evaluation.  
Meanwhile, XR was able to control XL’s body, (and a couple of failed flying attempts), he was making his way to star command but was arrested just as he was at the entrance. It didn’t help the bomb detector went off. Now he was in a prison cell, trying to figure out how to escape but just his luck, he found a button to escape. (“So that’s how he keeps escaping.”) he was able to find XL and the bomb at the fusion core. When his team got there, Warp was able to see and tell who was XR and in the nick of time, deactivated the bomb.   
As XL was being dragged away, he stopped. “Oh yeah hey! Your boyfriend is locked up in a broom closet.” He yelled out and was dragged away.   
For a moment XR was confused until Warp tapped on his shoulder.   
“I think I know what he meant.” Warp said, leading him to a broom closet. Just as Warp opened the door, Nos attacked XR with an animalistic scream.   
“Nos it’s me!” XR yelled out blushing.  
Nos got a good look at XR, he dropped his claw down and looked fear and nervous. Before he could leave with his shame of what he almost did, XR held him close.  
“Thank the galaxy your ok! Wait are you hurt? Did XL hurt you!?” XR said with concern.  
Nos was dumbfounded. “Are you not mad I attacked or I scared you?” he asked.   
“The only thing I’m mad is my brother could have hurt you. And for scared, I am but more like I was scared of losing everyone.” 'Mostly you…' “I’m just glad I made it on time.”   
Nos smiled until he saw the LGMs coming so he hid behind XR and said bot blushed.  
“So your telling me XR is just suffering from metal fatigue?!” Commander Nebula yelled across. Both bots were surprised but laughed.   
'wow that was a really big mistake. I still can’t believe no one knew it was XL, I mean at least-' XR paused and wondered did Nos found out and wondered how did he even got in the closet.  
Before XR could ask, Nos held out a certain paper to XR. “I knew he was not you when I first saw him but I had to confirm in order to find out where you were…” He said hiding the blush.  
XR saw the ink blot and was seeing Nos dancing but shook it away to look at the real Nos. “So out of everyone, you were the only one that knew XL was impersonating me?” XR look at Nos as he nodded.  
“It was obvious,” Nos paused. Should he tell him the truth or not. Looking at XR he decided on no. “I had a feeling it was not you… And… there is only one XR in this universe, no one can replace you.” He said and XR began to cry.   
“Thank you Nos, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me.” XR said. Nos smiled and was glad.  
'I can wait on telling him and as well my feelings. When I’m ready and hopefully he will accept my heart.' He thought and remembered another thing. He pulled away and pressed a very small button on the side of his chest and a small chip was ejected out. He handed the chip to XR in his hand and before XR could ask, Nos answers.  
“This is a copy of my early memories. Please do not lose it.” And he sped out but XR could see Nos was in pain and mostly guilt. XR knew this was important so he headed out to the lab to find clues.


	7. clone rangers

XR was nervous while he was at a 14th annual anti-crime day where it is a day they were at a combination from elementary to high school. Believe him that it’s not about being here with kids, it was knowing it was time he ask Nos out and not because of the deal. It has been about a month going on two since he met Nos and although they hang out with the small time they had, he wanted more than to be just friends so he needs to ask Nos out, plus he still has some trouble finding out about Nos’s creator so that’s a still in progress. After today he will ask Nos out… just as soon as these teens and kids finish tackling him and pushing his buttons.   
'At least I’m not in the mcgorph suit.' He thought as he saw Mira in the suit. He saw another Tangean but she was a teenager… not to mention looked a lot like Mira.  
'A little too similar if you ask me.' And there was a teenager that looked like Warp but younger and has a Mohawk than a crew cut. And a teen Booster but with- 'Wait nope no difference, but it’s a little too weird…' and that’s when it got chaotic. Mira blasted off, Booster was slingshot by being clipped by a chain. And XR barely noticed he was being lifted by a magnet.   
“OH COME ON!!!!!” he yelled out as he was abducted.   
In the ship-   
“Is he evil yet!?” Evil clone Warp aka Praw yelled out.   
Evil clone Mira aka Feara was filing her nails looked to XR who happens to being stretched out by evil clone Booster aka Blister.   
“Nope.” Feara replied.  
“So let me get this straight, you are evil clones made by Buzz.” XR said.  
Feara smirked. “Yes.”  
“You don’t know how to turn someone evil do you?” XR asked with a glare.  
“No but this is fun.” Feara spoke with a smirk.   
“At this rate I won’t be able to ask Nos out.” He mumbled.  
“You know maybe you should tell this person your feelings than going upfront in asking out. You’ll scare them that way.” She said bored about the bot.  
“You thinks so? I mean most people tell me I hit on too hard or I wait too long but telling them my feelings? I’m too nervous.”  
“Does this person shown any signs he doesn't like you?” she asked.  
“Well… I haven’t done it to him but when I do, I catch myself.” He replied to her.  
“Then he must be special. Just tell him, he’ll come around.” And soon enough they pulled him to a point all his limbs ricochet and collided into him.   
“Lets go to plan b!” Praw stated but smirked when he saw team Darkmatter coming in. “But first, lets have some fun.”  
5 minutes later.   
“Job well done team!” Praw yelled out. All XR could do was groan.   
“Lets celebrate at Zurg’s cosmic diner!” Blister yelled out. Unbeknownst to the robot, Feara did a scan of XR from the outside to the inside.  
“Now we’ll have our robot.” Feara said as she walked away.  
XR was curious now and groaned internally that they were heading to the diner. 'This will not end well.'  
'I was right.' XR thought, although he was glad he was able to escape, he had hoped the teenagers haven’t trashed the diner or Nos is not there. As he entered in he was surprised and thankful both the diner was unscathed and Nos was not here. But there was an additional teammate to the evil clone team.   
“Well look who’s here to end our fun.” Praw said sarcastically. “While you were trying to get yourself out, we made a better robot.”   
XR got a good look at the doppelganger and notice the difference, the bot was wearing purple and instead of having the similar goggle like optics, he had a visor with green instead of both green and yellow. The robot had three finger claws. Before XR could react, the bot jumped over and punched XR.   
“XR meet X-Treme or XT for short.” Praw stated.  
XT glares down at XR “Your probably thinking 'A clone of me' right? Ha! No way I’m no ones clone,” he threw XR across the diner. “Actually, I was thinking this is just not my day.” XR said.   
XT aimed his laser gun at XR, “Point is, I’m no ones clone, especially to you.” He said and pulled the trigger.  
XR closed his optics but notices the shot never came. When he opens his optics he was really happy to see Nos and the looks of it so was the teen version of himself.  
“Oh your definitely right about not being his clone junior,” Nos smirked and glares at him and continued, “XR is unique, there is no one like him.”   
XR was relieved. “Am I so glad you came.” XR said happily.   
Nos was about to reply when he was face to face with the teen bot.   
“Heya gorgeous, you must be a dream because your too good to be true.”   
“Hey! I was going to tell him that!” XR yelled out but shrunk when Nos raised a brow.   
“Hey you had your shots so too bad!” XT sneered and grinned mischievous to Nos as he glared. “So what do you say sexy? You and me, make sweet music together? I got more stamina than bucket of bolts there.”   
Nos, pretended to think about it while he used his ability and wrapped wires on all the clones. Feara and the others were struggling as XT was surprised.  
“One thing you should know: I prefer maturity over childish acts young one. I do have morals, I am not interested in teenagers for a lover.”  
“But I have more stamina than he does! He’ll probably knock out when you finish him!” he said.  
“Hey! I resent that, I’m not that old kid.” XR glare behind Nos as he was only thing separating the two from killing each other.   
“Well at least I did what you couldn’t do and got an answer from him. So if it doesn’t work out with him, give me a call?” XT grinned cheekily.   
“What makes you think he’ll call you short stuff? At least I’m old enough.”  
“At least I can take what he can give and more imaginative than your fantasies. I mean you haven’t even seen-”  
“Hey watch your mouth you little pervert and looks who’s talking!”  
“That’s the pot calling the kettle black!”  
Nos shook his head disbelief. 'Why am I stuck with children…' luckily he dodge away from a shot.  
“wires can’t hold us up dude!” Praw stated as he continued to shoot like crazy.  
Nos shook his as he passively dodge them. “They were long enough to distract you.”   
Praw was confused till he saw the owner with a large weapon.  
“Get out of my diner hooligans!” Zurg warned.  
Praw glared but called his team to leave and took XT with them.  
“My offers still stands if you ditch the ditz!” XT yelled out.   
'Yeah in a millenia alright.' XR thought as he saw Nos rubbing where his temples would be.   
“Teenagers. I will admit, there are some that are decent and some… like them, specifically him.” Nos glared at XR.  
XR waved his hands out. “Hey I am not like that.”  
“So your clone was lying?” Nos asked.  
“Ok, he wasn’t lying…. I want to hit on you but I won’t because your… special to me and not some fling.”   
“But you want to, do you?” Nos asked as he raised a brow.  
“Is that a trick question?” XR asked.  
Nos shook his head and rolled his optics and smiled. “You are an exception out of everyone else. I like you XR and more than a friend so let me put it in simple terms: I would like it if you would flirt me as much as I would like to flirt you and if you like to go out with me.” Nos stated.  
XR smiled but halted. “So you want me to? No taking it back?” Nos nodded.   
XR grinned and thankful with the same height, XR looked dreamily at Nos and grin. “So I must be seeing a work of art because you are one of a kind beautiful.” Nos grinned and leaned forward to kiss XR on the cheek. “But its hard to believe that since you’re here gorgeous.” Nos whispered huskily. XR blushed so bad his was redder than Nos optics. He has made some women giggled and most run away, but Nos however, he was different and hearing him flirt made his core heat up. “Is it hot in here or is it just me?”   
“do you want to cool off?” Nos ask in concern but XR thought he was continuing to flirt with him so he burst out like a rocket and Nos luckily caught him.   
“Only if you’re the one to do it.” XR said dizzily.   
Nos shook his head but kissed XR on the cheek. “Whenever you are ready.”   
XR still in Nos hands blushed but paled when he saw Zurg giving him a death glare so his body grabbed his head but not before he kissed Nos on the cheek.   
“IGOTTAGOSEEYA!!!” XR yelled out, didn’t see the growing blush from Nos and a laser cannon aimed towards him.  
At the fun land.   
“So how do we beat a group of teenagers?” XR asked as he was glaring at a certain bot who seemed love-struck at a bat doll. XR grinned inwardly, 'Nos would like the doll.'  
“You know since they are our clones, they must have our weaknesses.” Mira stated.  
“Oh I know his weakness alright, luckily he’s not here.” XR mumbled.   
Warp then had an idea. “Team I have a plan…”   
Praw looked bored and glared at everything.   
“Step right up and win a prize!” booster yelled out.   
Praw grinned and aimed his laser cannon and blast the stand.   
Booster coughed but kept his grin. “We have a winner!” Booster then gave him his prize which was a weird melted teddy bears. Praw glared seeing they looked horrible.  
“Aww you seemed mad, would a laugh help?” and booster tickled Praw underneath his armpits. Mira and Warp saw in the distance. “Your weakness is your armpits getting tickled?” Mira grinned as Warp chuckled nervously.   
It was Warp's turn to and he knew what was blister's weakness. Warp found him gorging on food left and right, littering everywhere.  
“Young man, you are littering so I must ask you to come with me but first, have some taffy.” Warp stated and soon enough blister had trouble getting it off. Warp could have gloated but did not because he was not like that. “Alright young man, I’m going to take you in.”  
“I don’t feel so good.” Blister said and Warp understood so he helped the clone teen by patting his back as he barfed.  
“It’s ok, let it all out.” Warp comforted the kid.  
Feara however was bored till she saw Mira but ignored her.   
“I’m not dumb I’m not going to waste my energy. So I guess it worked out?” she said with a small smile.   
XR walked from a side and chuckled nervously, “Yeah it did. So do you prefer cuff links or a net?”   
“The cuffs please?” she said as she extended her arms out. Mira looked surprised and Feara rolled her eyes. “I may be an evil clone but I’m not stupid. Oh yeah XT had made an order delivery from the diner and he’s at the worm hole of romance.” She stated.   
Mira saw XR dashed out fuming.  
At the worm hole ride.   
XT was at the moment waiting impatiently for Nos to come until he saw his predecessor coming. He glared down.  
“Hey get lost dipstick! I’m waiting for Nos so get lost!” XT yelled out.  
XR glared until he was about a few inches and pointed at XT's chest panel. “Ok listen XT, Nos and I have talked and he told me that he likes me a lot more than a friend and would like to go out with me so I’m going to tell you to quit while your ahead and come peacefully.”  
It was XT’s turn to glare down despite the height difference. “Why should I believe you? I’ll prove to him I’m way better than you and even if he tells me if its true-”  
“You’ll destroy me? If your like me and know enough about Nos then you know enough you'll make him sad and even if he did gets over it, it won’t change how he feels and he even keep telling you no.” XR stated but he saw how hurt XT was getting and stared at the ground.  
“Wouldn’t you if he liked someone else? Wouldn’t you want him no matter what?” XT stated and XR saw he was starting to cry.   
XR understood why he asked and especially being a teen, he was emotional about this. They were practically the same and have the same interest and fallen head over heels for Nos.   
“If he did, I would but that would be selfish, but XT if I did that, I would be hurting him and he’s already been mistreated by Buzz.” 'I know I’m going to regret this. “If you want Nos to be a part of your life, be his friend, respect him.”  
“But he probably hates me by now.” And XT was ready to cry.  
“I do not hate you.”   
Both turn to see Nos floating there with a calm presence.  
XT looked nervous but felt a claw hand on his shoulder.  
“Young one please understand, I do not hate you, hate is a strong emotion that destroys who you are but I do hate Buzz lightyear only because he has almost made me become something that is akin to a monster.” Nos continued, “I care about everyone in my life as I am happy even more especially when XR feels the same way as I do. I care about you as well, just not the way you hope to be but that does not mean I will not care about you.” Nos then hugged him.  
XR felt a little jealous but it was gone from what Nos explained. 'He really likes me doesn’t he?”  
XT looked to Nos with guilt, “Sorry I said those things to you, I just really like you. Your cool and gorgeous, who wouldn’t want to have you.” XT said affirmative.   
Nos looked over to XR and XR could have sworn he saw a glare to him. Nos looked down to XT and smiled. “I appreciate that XT, but I am older than you but I would love it more if you became my friend?” Nos ask and XT nodded with no hesitation.  
XR was surprised to see XT not ready to destroy him and was glad they rounded up the clones.   
“There is one thing you and your team must do…” Nos crossed his arms sternly.  
“We’re sorry we trashed the diner Mr. Zurg.” Praw said.  
Zurg could see some sincere and not so much but he took it with a grain of salt. “I should report you to star command but I know you can’t help it and your barely in some sense 16 and not to mention you have no place to stay… *sigh* so… all of you could stay here, you have a ship that just needs a new paint job. And I do need to have more employees so this is a win win per say. What do you say you two?” both Sally and Nos nodded.   
“No mischief.” Nos stated.  
“No back talk.” Sally stated.  
“And stay out of trouble.” All three said affirmatively.   
“We’ll pay off the damage right now.” Feara stated as she held out a credit card of said Buzz lightyear's.   
Zurg wanted to scold her but it was that scums fault in the first place.   
And a new attires is needed.   
The next few solar cycles later-  
Zurg’s cosmic diner  
XR could see the diner was fixed and a new screen t.v was in place. Even though the diner seemed as it was, it was somehow different. Mostly, he was curious about a group of teens.  
“Wonder what Zurg did to those teens?” XR asked curiously. Warp and booster agreed silently,   
“Its been a few days…. Probably in school or something.” Warp chuckled but stopped as he saw the said group sitting as the counter wearing what appear to be formal attires.  
Feara adorned like Sally's but she wore a blue and pink vest as the guys wore a formal attires and XT was painted white on his upper body and black at the bottom.  
"So what can I get you rangers?” Sally asked.  
Warp was a bit tongue tied as Sally giggled her attire was a white collar shirt with a pink vest along a pink skirt. “Zurg wanted to change the attires a bit so Nos and I are dressed differently.”  
'Nos?' XR thought and saw Nos with a note pad and a formal attire whereas his lower body was painted black.   
XR blushed so red, he felt something cold and wet dunk on him. He glared at XT.  
“Was that really necessary to do that?” XR then wiped off the water off him.  
“I thought you were having heat stroke so I was being a good Samaritan. Besides, it’s my job to keep perverts doing something bad to my friend.” He stated affirmatively.   
'I knew I was going to regret this.' XR thought but he saw Nos smiled and passed not without kissing XR on the cheek. 'But its worth it.'


End file.
